MIRALA, MIRALO
by Astrid Ortiz
Summary: Songfic de Terry y Candy basado en el tema musical "Mírala, míralo" de Alejandra Guzmán... faltando pocas horas para celebrar su boda con Terry, Susana se llevará la sorpresa de su vida.


Songfic

**MIRALA, MIRALO**

por

Astrid Ortiz

(eiffel27)

_CANDY CANDY está escrita por Kyoko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi, y producida para televisión por TOEI ANIMATION._

_MIRALA, MIRALO-interpretada por Alejandra Guzmán_

Faltaban sólo unas horas para dar inicio a la ceremonia, y Susana desconocía el paradero de su futuro esposo, Terry Grandchester. La madre de ésta había insistido en realizar el casamiento en Chicago, 'para así dejar claro a la enfermera que no puede meterse con lo que no le pertenece', según había dicho… pero Terry se negó rotundamente e incluso amenazó con no llevar a cabo el matrimonio de ser concretado tal acto de crueldad contra Candy. A Susana le daba igual dónde se celebrara la boda…luego de tres años de relación, lo único que importaba era que al fin se convertiría en la Duquesa de Grandchester. ¿Pero dónde se había metido su prometido?

Buscó por todos lados: en la iglesia, en la mansión de Eleanor Baker, en las tabernas… ¿_dónde rayos estaba? _ 'Oh, Terry', pensó, '¡sólo espero que no te hayas arrepentido!' Entonces acudió al que era aún su departamento, y todo estaba en orden, excepto la mesita de noche. Faltaba algo… de eso estaba más que segura, y trató de recordar: ¿un cepillo? ¿Fotos de su madre? ¿La armónica que tanto le gustaba tocar? ¡_Eso! _Terry había decidido no mudar las cosas del departamento hasta una vez finalizada la ceremonia, ¡así que la armónica debería estar en su lugar! ¿En dónde más Terry acostumbraba tocar la armónica sino en-

Con sus muletas y una pata de palo suplantando su pierna ausente, caminó lo más rápido que pudo, y una vez en la calle, ordenó un coche, y pidió al cochero que la llevara a toda prisa al teatro de la compañía Stratford. Sólo los actores y demás miembros del equipo de trabajo de Robert Hathaway conocían una puerta secreta ubicada tras un gran cartel en la pared frontal del imponente edificio, y la misma siempre se conservaba abierta para que todo aquel que deseara practicar sus líneas o efectuar un ensayo formal, pudiera hacerlo sin distracciones ni causar conmoción en los transeúntes.

Susana llegó al teatro y rápidamente buscó detrás del cartel. Abriendo la diminuta puerta, dirigió sus limitados pasos al lugar donde Terry hacía despliegue de todo su sentimiento… el escenario. De pronto, se le ocurrió que tal vez su novio no quería ser encontrado, por lo que ella avanzó lenta y silenciosamente, tratando de evitar que él ganara tiempo y huyera al sorprenderla. Llegó a las bambalinas, y justo antes de emerger de entre las mismas, escuchó un ruido extraño, una especie de fatiga o cansancio…¿ qué sería? Como anticipando lo que iba a presenciar, apartó sólo un poco el telón, lo suficiente para descubrir lo que estaba pasando…

_**Mírala, mírala, mírala,**_

_**Diosa vestida de saliva y sal**_

_**Los ojos muertos en blanco gimiendo**_

_**En el suelo del salón…  
**_

_**Míralo, míralo, míralo,**_

_**Ángel desnudo bañado en sudor**_

_**Subiendo las montañas de su cuerpo**_

_**No te pares, por favor…**_

_**Al calor del mediodía**_

_**Combate salvaje**_

Sobre el suelo del escenario, y ante cientos de butacas vacías, dos cuerpos desnudos se entrelazaban. La larga melena de Terry colgaba a ambos lados de su rostro mientras éste exploraba cada centímetro de la rosada piel que temblaba debajo de él…y cuando la mujer giró su cabeza para un lado con ojos entrecerrados y respirando de hito en hito, Susana la reconoció enseguida. Los inconfundibles rizos dorados, ahora sueltos por completo, su nariz pequeña y puntiaguda, sus pecas… era Candy White, y no ella, quien ahora se estremecía ante el contacto del hombre que en cuestión de horas habría de jurar ante Dios que la amaría y la protegería hasta que la muerte los separe… no ella, sino Candy, quien con sus manos apartaba el sudor de la frente de Terry y luego posaba las mismas sobre las rítmicas caderas del joven actor. Entonces vio cómo haciendo uso de su rodilla, poco a poco él fue separando las piernas de la rubia, y al ella cerrarlas con instinto protector, intentó nuevamente, esta vez echando el torso hacia adelante, abriendo el camino con el mismo. "¿Estás segura de que esto es lo que quieres, pecosa mía?", lo oyó decir.

Apenas se podía escuchar la voz de Candy en el enorme auditorio. "Será nuestra primera y única vez, Terry...quiero ser tuya… ¡te amo!"

El cerró sus ojos apretándolos de tal manera que logró controlar las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus pupilas ante tal admisión. "Será bello, Candy… ¡hagamos de éste el más hermoso de todos los recuerdos!" Y sin previo aviso, hizo su entrada a un portal hasta entonces desconocido, rompiendo todas las barreras.

Al ver a Candy retorcerse con una mueca de dolor en su rostro, Susana supo que ésta era la primera vez que ella y Terry hacían el amor, entregando ella así su virginidad como un inolvidable regalo. 'Es una despedida', se dijo. '¡Ella sabe que lo perderá para siempre!'

Terry sonrió en medio de las oleadas de placer que lo iban consumiendo, satisfecho de ser el primero en invadir el territorio oculto. Sujetando a Candy por la cintura le susurró al oído: "Baila conmigo… disfrutemos esta última danza…¡juntos!"

Candy abrió los ojos, y al ver las pupilas dilatadas de su amado, se sintió sumida en una creciente marejada de pasión, quedando disuelto el dolor de la primera vez. Sintió un súbito movimiento en su interior, y junto a éste, Terry palpitaba dentro de ella con frenesí, hasta que él contrajo sus facciones, y con gran alivio dejó que ella acogiera con deleite los torrentes de amor que él ofrecía; y casi al mismo tiempo, ella se impulsó contra él, explotando en una lluvia de estrellas, uniéndose al compás de su corazón…

'Entonces, eso es amor…', pensó Susana. 'Así es como dos personas realmente se aman… ¿sentiré yo lo mismo cuando esté con él?'

_**Eres bello, bello, bello**_

_**Más que el firmamento**_

_**Con un millón de estrellas**_

_**Es fácil perdonar cuando se quiere de veras…**_

_**Eres bello, bello, bello**_

_**Peligroso y bello**_

_**Mucho más de la cuenta**_

_**Tendría que gritar pero me muerdo la lengua**_

'¿Por qué no los enfrento ahora mismo?', se preguntó. 'Debí haber salido corriendo…¡ pero no! En lugar de eso me he quedado aquí, con los ojos bien abiertos, como si fuera la espectadora de una de sus obras…' Contempló el exhausto y sudoroso cuerpo de su novio y exclamó en su interior: 'Terry… qué hermoso eres, qué varonil, qué intenso… ¡me muero de ganas de hacer el amor contigo!'

En la oscuridad del teatro, Terry acariciaba los húmedos cabellos de su adorada Candy, y con voz ronca le dijo: "Te amo, Candy… y he sido injusto contigo. ¡Te he quitado la virginidad, y estoy a punto de casarme!"

Ella lo besó en los labios. "Yo también te amo, Terry. Cuando enviaste el telegrama, supe que querías despedirte, pero yo también tenía la necesidad de hablar contigo sobre todo lo que quedó pendiente entre nosotros." Con sus dedos, trazaba círculos sobre el masculino pecho. "Tienes una obligación con Susana, y yo no seré un obstáculo para que la cumplas… pero no puedo negar que eres y siempre serás mi gran amor… y como ves, fui yo quien te pidió que me hicieras el amor… quise ser yo quien te entregara mi cuerpo así como mi mente y mi pensamiento, porque sé que no habrá mas tardes como ésta, ni noches en las que podamos dormir abrazados y disfrutar nuestro amor."

Terry se apoderó de su boca con ardor. "Qué hermoso regalo me has dado, pequeña pecosa… ¡me duele tanto separarme de ti!"

"Pero debes hacerlo, por el bien de ambos y el de…"

"Shhh…" Terry le tapó la boca con el dedo índice. "Se nos está acabando el tiempo, mona bella. ¿Qué dices… continuamos hablando, o dejamos que sean nuestros cuerpos y almas los que hablen?"

"¡Hablas como si estuvieras leyendo el parlamento de una de tus obras!", rió.

"¡Auch, eso fue un golpe muy bajo, Candy!", exclamó él simulando enfado, antes de lanzar un ataque de cosquillas a Candy. Ambos rieron divertidos, hasta que las cosquillas terminaron y las manos de Terry comenzaron a explorarla nuevamente.

_**Mírala, mírala, mírala,**_

_**Se desenreda y se vuelve a enredar**_

_**Una medusa bajo la marea**_

_**A punto de naufragar…**_

_**Míralo, míralo, míralo**_

_**Tan orgulloso, tan sentimental**_

_**Pidiendo música rosa, lo mismo**_

_**Que a m**__**í m**__**e hace cantar**_

Una vez más, Candy y Terry hicieron el amor, y Susana permaneció absorta contemplando la escena. Ahora ambos dormían plácidamente, con una sonrisa en sus rostros. "¿Debo despertarlos?", preguntó ahora en voz alta. "No, ellos siguen firmes en la idea de no estar juntos."

_**Entro casi de puntillas**_

_**Y en plena penumbra**_

_**La hoguera encendida**_

_**De mis pesadillas**_

"¡No, Candy!", exclamó Susana. "Tu presencia no invadirá nuestra habitación… Terry será mi esposo, y aunque sea en ti en quien piense, su mujer seré yo, ¡y voy a hacer que él te olvide, lo juro!" Y con más resolución que nunca, salió, a pesar de su condición, a pasos agigantados del lugar.

Candy despertó ante la insistente llamada de la señorita Pony. "¡Candy! ¡Candy, Annie ha venido con algo muy importante que decirte!"

Candy se levantó de su cama. "¿Annie… tan temprano?" Corrió a saludar a su mejor amiga. "Annie, ¿qué te trae por aquí?"

"¡Hola, Candy!", saludó Annie con alegría. "¡Espero no haber interrumpido un hermoso sueño!"

"No fue un sueño exactamente… ¿qué haces aquí?"

"Además de verte, tengo que mostrarte una noticia en el diario. Prepárate, Candy… ¡esta vez no dejes escapar tu oportunidad!"

_**En la puerta hipnotizada **_

_**De mi propia casa…**_

Candy leyó el encabezado del artículo: 'Luego de varios meses de relación, la pareja más comentada de Broadway, Susana Marlowe y Terry Grandchester, lamentan anunciarles que-'

_**No puedo creerlo**_

_**Por más que lo veo**_

Ella sonrió. Después de todo, los sueños… sueños son.


End file.
